30 DAY OTP CHALLENGE : SKELETON DANCE
by Tacosaurus
Summary: Based on the 30 OTP challenge from Deviantart, a series of oneshots of cute fluff featuring Wander and Lord Hater!
1. Wonderland

01 - Holding hands

* * *

Wander looked up expectantly at the skeleton overlord, who glared questionably back. "What?" He growled. His cheekbones burned as Wander smirked and grabbed his gloved hand. He fought in vain for his hand to be released. Wander giggled and Hater gave up, grunting reluctantly. "Fine. You can hold my hand but you let go when we go. Deal?"

"Yessum!" Wander beamed before dragging Hater after him, squealing with childish glee. Hater rolled his eyes, pretending not to enjoy the warm, mushy feelings Wander made him experience whenever the furball was around him. The fun fair's blaring music couldn't keep up with the beating of the area where his heart would of been nor the speed of Wander. The over-excited alien rocked impatiently on his heels whilst he waited for the 'Tunnel of love' ride's queue to speed up. Normally, Hater would point out how stupid these rides were but tonight he was out to make Wander happy, even if it meant doing things he wouldn't necessarily would've before. In the end it was worth it as he was rewarded with hugs and feelings he longed to cherish. Someday, Hater secretly hoped he could taste the lips of his crush but for now they were holding hands, going slow and steady.

And that was fine with him.


	2. A thousand miles

02 - Cuddling somewhere

Hater sighed as he lay back on the recliner in his room. After a long day, it felt great just to relax in his soft chair (which was black, obviously). Suddenly, the automatic doors swished open and someone leaped upon his lap. Hater didn't have to open his eyes to guess who it was. "Do ya mind if I sit here with you, Hater?" The adorable, furry orange creature felt a pair of strong, bony arms envelop him, as if protecting him. A grunt of acceptance was all he needed.

* * *

03 - Gaming/watching a movie

"No, look through that camera!"

"Why?"

"Because if you don't you'll die on your second night!"

"But the animatronics look so cute and harmless!" Hater sighed. This was stupid idea. Playing ''Five Nights At Freddy's'' with his over-excitable boyfriend was even more tiring than commanding the most insufferable of incompetent watchdog in the entire galaxy. He felt Wander jump slightly as the 6'o'clock bell rang. "Awh... I was enjoyin' that..." Hater smirked.

"Don't worry, you've got more to come... " A few hours later, Hater was gawking at Wander passing Night 6 in to Night 7.

"Yay! See, I told you I'm good at this." Wander said with a cocky smile.

"Shut up."

"You love me really." Wander replied as they both leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

04 - On a date

The glistening orbs known as stars complimented the twilight abyss' appearance perfectly, setting the mood for young lovers hoping to catch a kiss under the watchful eye of the moon. Wander and Lord Hater were among those couples, sitting on a picnic blanket near the concert stage. "Can ya believe Westley started a band?! So cute!" Wander commented to his boyfriend as he flipped through the program of the concert. Westley was on the cover and headlining too.

"Hmm. Wouldn't have thought he'd be the band type but meh, I'll give him a shot." Wander squealed, throwing his arms around Hater.

"Thank you, Hatey!" Hater smiled fondly, wrapping his arms around Wander.

"You're welcome..." Months ago, this whole 'hugging' thing was something he hadn't wanted to do but now, after a few surprise hug attacks, he was more used to giving them. It had taken Wander awhile to convince him to be his boyfriend but the moody overlord had gradually accepted, realizing he'd miss the furball if he didn't. Here they were now, watching a former watchdog of his, only discovering from Wander that he was indeed alive and in an extremely successful band that did good deeds across the galaxy. Like the certain someone in his arms...

Wander squealed as dramatic effects began on stage. "It's starting! It's starting! WHOO GO WESTLEY!" Hater cheered alongside his boyfriend, making some stare at their enthusiasm. Plainly, Hater didn't care if they stared. They couldn't match their superiority as a couple anyways.

One strange pair began in to an argument. "See! They dig smoke machines!" The purple eyed one began. His partner scoffed.

"Please, they're obviously hyped about the lasers..."

"Everything is lasers with you!" Hater just rolled his eyes. If it weren't for how delighful Wander was being, he'd zap them for almost ruining his date. Blocking them out, he just enjoyed the atmosphere his fuzzy lover created, brightening the mood.

* * *

I'm so sorry for not doing this! Things caught up with me. :'(

To make up for it, here's three!

:D


	3. Everything has changed

**:D I'mma fun with this one! Please enjoy Pre-relationship Skeleton Dance!**

* * *

05 - Kissing

Hater glared at his target, focusing his aim. He blasted his lightening energy straight at Wander, enjoying the charred mess he was in. Suddenly, loud claps erupted from behind him. "Wow! That was amazin'! I especially enjoyed the way you destroyed me!" Hater screamed as Wander hugged him.

"What are you doing here?!" He yelled, his cheekbones blazing red. Wander leaned in, smirking coyly.

"To see you, silly!"

"Wha... Why?" A flabbergasted and flushing Hater replied. Wander laughed.

"It's friend appreciation day! And you can only show one friend you care. So Syl showed me she cared for me and I'm showin' you! Here!" Wander grabbed Hater' s hoodie and kissed him on the lips. Hater was too shocked to move. His eyes locked on to Wander, unsure whether to close or form in to a glare. Wander broke the contact, blushing. "Well! I'm off! Happy friend appreciation day!" He blew Hater a kiss as he ran out the door.

"What..." Hater mumbled, touching the lingering feeling. His words faded, unheard by the sounds of "Get him!" from where the watchdogs were running after Wander.

* * *

Hater scooped Wander in to a hug, whirling him around. "Guess who?" He asked as Wander squealed.

"I don't know. Could it be Sylvia?"

"Or perhaps, the sexiest person in all the galaxy?" Hater quipped back, a smirk aligning his features. Wander giggled.

"Oh you!" He teased before kissing him.


	4. Say you're gonna love me

06 - Wearing each others' clothes

* * *

Wander and Hater stared at each other. "Uhhhh..." Hater began. The green floppy hat on his head stood out vastly from his black and red hoodie. Wander stood dressed in one of Hater' s many hoodies. It looked huge on him, swallowing him. "This was a bad idea..."

"No! Mah hat looks fabulous on you, darlin'!" Wander tried to reason.

"Never call me that again ..."

"Sure thing... Darlin'"

* * *

07 - Cosplaying...

Have fun guessing whotheir cosplay was based off!

* * *

Sylvia and Peepers trudged through the room stock full of cosplayers. "Funny." Sylvia said. "I thought this nerdy convention would be right up your street." Peepers glared at her.

"Ha, ha... You're hilarious." He responded sarcastically, marching further ahead. His keen eye spotted the furry, orange menace known as Wander dragging Lord Hater behind him. He found it remarkable how Wander had managed to get Hater to come along, let alone dress up. They looked like an odd couple with Wander parading around in his 'The Destroyer' cyborg costume whilst Hater was donned in his 'Phantom of the production' costume. "Aha, gotcha!" Peepers muttered. "Come on, Zorbank. I've found them." Dashing off after them in his 'hero' cosplay, Peepers could almost reach them when some idiot dressed as a security guard stood in front of him.

"Excuse me, Sir, but I can't let you in without your ticket..." Darn, it was a real security sighed and dug in to her bag (that fitted accordingly with her intergalactic spy get-up) for the tickets. It was one of those days...

Meanwhile, in the first panel room, Wander was peering around for his best pals. "Oh, I hope they're not in any trouble. Do ya think they-" He was cut off by a rough kiss from Hater, who pulled away before Wander had time to kiss back.

"Stop worrying. They'll be fine. They're probably getting snacks or something..."

"Really?" Wander asked, hopefully.

"Really. Now lighten up, we're here to have fun!" Wander giggled as he hugged his boyfriend, taking his mind off the pair who were yet to enter. He excitedly turned to the stage.

"It starting!" He cried, just as Peepers and Sylvia snuck in. Wander couldn't be happier, sitting with the people he loved most.

* * *

08 - Shopping

"We're not getting that one." Hater argued.

"WHY?! It's so cute!" Wander whined back, holding up a bright, green baby suit.

"Because the baby won't like it-"

"How do you know?!" Hater rolled his eyes. At the rate Wander was going, they would have brought the entire shop.

"It's too bright."

"I guess you are kinda right. What about this one?" Wander replied as he chucked the green one for a dark purple one.

"Okay, then." Hater sighed, having done this for a few hours.

"Yay! The baby is going to love it!" Wander squealed as he ran to the checkout. Hater chuckled before glaring at those who stared.

"When's he due?" Someone asked, making Hater flush and gape.

"Uh, he's not pregnant. We're just, um, buying for a friend! BYE!" Hater yelled as he grabbed Wander and ran.

"Demurra is going to be so happy! I can't wait!" Hater noticed a glint in Wander' s eyes. Uh oh, that meant...

"Heey! Hater, we should have our own-"

"Nope! No way!"

"Well, I was gonna say baby shower for Demurra but, meh, whatever you want is fine with me!" Hater sighed in relief. Thank goodness Wander wanted to wait...

09 - Hanging out with friends

* * *

Hater tapped his chin as he looked at his cards and notes. "I'm guessing that it was Mr Verde who stole the sapphire gem from the attic." Snatching the case file, he peeked inside. "Awh... Oh well! It's just a game!" He slid the dice to Hater. "Your go!" Hater snatched the die, cupped them in his hands and shook them vigorously. After a while, Slyvia facepalmed. "For the love of Grop, throw the flarfnabbling dice!" She yelled, wanting to snatch the pair of die from him. Hater glared back.

"Keep your saddle on, I'm going to." He shot back, purposely slowing down. Peepers rolled his eye. Tossing the die, Hater managed to get a nine. "YES! One, two, three, four, five, six,seven, eight and nine." Hater moved his purple playing piece, landing on the "Take a chance card" zone. Grabbing a card, he mumbled it under his breath before screaming in a fit of rage. Wander patted his hand comfortingly, making Hater stare incredulously. "There, there Hatey. It's only a game. Besides, you've won plenty of rounds." The normad got up and sat down on Hater' s lap, bringing the former' s arms around him. "Missing a go isn't that bad now that I'm here!" He beamed.

"Yeah, whatever..." Hater grumbled, blushing at how close Wander was.

* * *

10 - With animal ears

Hater tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed in a sulking fashion, whilst Wander flipped through a spell book. The normad just _had_ to find out what the weird spell did. Now Lord Hater, number one superstar and evil, ruthless conqueror, had fluffy white cat ears upon his head. They twitched in annoyance as he yelled "Hurry up already!"

"I'm tryin', hold your horses. Buuuut you have to admit, they're pretty cute!" Wander gushed as he flicked one of his orange bear ones. Hater turned away. He wouldn't admit it out loud but Wander did look adorable with those bear ears on his head...


	5. Kissin You

11 - Wearing kigurumis Kigurumi

"C'mon Hater,I wanna see your one." Wander whined. Hater begrudgingly came out of his bathroom in his black,moody bear kiguruami. Wander squealed in delight. "Wow, Hater! You look amazing!" The normad bounced up to Hater in a pink unicorn one, making himself seem irresistibly cute.

* * *

12 - Making out

The stars glittered in the midnight -blue sky, fading as the sun started to provide more heat. Many citizens started counting down the minutes until Christmas day arrived, a peculiar way of celebrating in Lord Hater's eyes. He'd only come because Commander Peepers had stated that Hater needed a break from conquering. Here he was being forced to wait for presents for another 2 minutes. He closed his eyes only for some weirdo tapping him on the shoulder. Hater snapped "What?" before registering who he was talking to. The fuzzy furred Wander was standing with his hands innocently behind his back.

"Howdy, Hater! I hope your enjoying the festivities!" He beamed up at the overlord who frowned.

"Meh, they're okay... Ish" He responded, trying to control the redness of his cheekbones and the fluttery emotion that burned stronger every time Wander appeared.

Wander gave him a confusing and infuriating look that one of the Watchdogs had described as infatuated, causing his cheeks to glow crimson like the bright lights wrapped around the tree he was near. Hater swallowed nervously, blaming the colour of his face on the cold. Wander wiggled his index finger, beckoning Hater closer to him. The overlord complied, cursing himself for being so weak as to obey the devious but alluring normad' s every command. The countdown had quickened and the sun was just arriving.

 _10_

"You do know what mistletoe means, don't ya?" Wander' s expression was full of playfulness, cheeks the same shade as Hater' s.

 _9_

The overlord in question looked above him to see Wander dangling a branch of emerald,green leaves with snow, white berries.

 _8_

"W-w-wha..." The skeleton stammered, unable to finish due to the lump in his throat, the deafening hammering of his heartspace and the electric butterflies that whispered sweet fantasies in to his mind.

 _7_

 _Wander laughed, a melodious sound that sent shivers down Hater's spine._

 _6_

 _Lord Hater, ruler of most planets, had to admit he was scared of the thought of falling in love._

 _5_

 _Oh Grop, was he in love with the furball?_

 _4_

Wander leant closer, now looking flirtatious and loving.

3

"Kiss me." He said, making Hater' s knees buckle from the pressure that Wander had created within him.

2

He had to have Wander. He was his. No one but Hater was worthy enough for him. The temptation to kiss the gift from the heavens grew too much for Hater and he gave in, crashing his lips firmly against Wander' s own mocking ones. The sensation was magical. All of his senses were on fire, like his face. Wander kissed back, giving a small, pleased, moan. Hater took the moment, to let his tounge slip in to Wander' s mouth, wanting to taste the passion of the love reflected in their connection.

1

Hater' s arms snaked protectively around Wander' s waist, pulling him closer to him in an almost possessive way. Wander didn't complain for he looped his arms behind Hater' s neck, hanging them loosely on the shoulders. There were cheers as the sun beamed its celestial brilliance across the planet, just as the pair lost themselves in each other's touch, blissfully unaware.


	6. We are family

Wander looked at his two year old son as he tucked in to a heap of galactic swirl ice cream,babbling as he did so. Wander giggled as Dax looked up at his father, his mouth layered with his dessert, with sticky hands outstretched as he whined. "Awh, I think he wants his dada." Wander smirked as Hater looked in horror at the child.  
"Uh, no,no. He wants you. T-trust me..." The skeleton overlord tried to shove the child to his boyfriend. Dax whined again, crawling back to Hater.

"Dada, dada..." He whimpered as he placed an orange hand on Hater's knee, the little lightening bolts on his head drooping and his glowing green eyes brimming with tears. Hater looks desperately at Wander, hoping for some support. The star normad looked seriously annoyed. "Pick 'im up and hug him." He said bluntly, crossing his arms over his chest. Hater picked Dax up and held him close to him.  
The boy cooed and giggled as he snuggled in to his father's cloak. Wander now beamed, giving his partner two thumbs up. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Suppose so..." Hater mumbled as he rocked his child slowly. He hasn't rocked him like this since he was a small baby, fresh from the hospital. He had been the same size as Peepers' eye, smaller than the average baby.

Despite his size, Hater still thought Daxter Normad was going to grow up to be the best Lord in the galaxy. That was if Wander would allow him...


	7. Love me harder

All Lady Hater had wanted to do was to relax after an exhausting (as well as unsuccessful) takeover of the planet Blorch,home to repulsive rat-like creatures but then Wanda had burst in to her room, having snuck on her ship, and disturb her. "WANDA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
The orange normad giggled before replying "To see you, silly!" Lady Hater felt her cheekbones become cherry red as Wanda pulled her in to a tight hug, sending chills down her spine.  
"I mean, I haven't seen you since you were on Gurk-"

"Wanda, that was only last Tuesday." Hater then came to her senses as she shoved Wanda away yelling"Get off!"

Wanda just chuckled, infuriating Hater even more. "I know but it seems soooo loooonng. Hey, how'd Blorch go?"

"It doesn't matter! Just. Get. Off. MY SHIP!" Hater bellowed, snatching up Wanda and dumping her in the hallway.

The star normad looked confused for a moment before she shrugged and yelled "Later Hater!"


End file.
